All I Want For Christmas Is You
by neric4ever
Summary: Vision and Wanda spend Christmas together.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is set between Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War._

Wanda Maximoff felt excited as she got off her train. She was spending Christmas alone with her boyfriend. Because of the Sokovia Accords, the Avengers couldn't really have a proper Christmas together.

With a huge smile on her face, Wanda walked towards the one she loved in his handsome human form. She couldn't help but run as she got closer to him. Wanda jumped, wrapped her legs around his waist, and met for a passionate kiss. It was simply one of those moments where nothing matters except two people in love.

They held hands as they approached the apartment where they were staying.

"Wait here", said Vision as he phased through the door. He came back a few seconds later. "There is no sense in using a key when I can do that", he said, making Wanda laugh. "Close your eyes."

"What are you up to?"

"Please do it, Wanda." Wanda closed her eyes as Vision led her into the room. "Open." Wanda opened her eyes to find the room beautifully decorated with a Christmas tree in the center. "I tried my best to make it resemble the way the lounge at the compound looked last year. I hope you like it."

"Of coarse, I like it Vis", said Wanda. "Come with me and I'll show you how much." Vision followed Wanda as she gave him her "come hither" look.

The next morning, Wanda felt happy to find Vision laying beside her. Since they had first gotten together, she had come to hate the feeling of not waking up with her boyfriend by her side. Maybe, one day, the Accords would be repealed and they would be able to wake up together every day.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas", she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas to you. I hope you slept well."

"Very well thank you."

They came into the living room to open presents. Wanda grabbed a package out of her bag, while Vision got a small box from under the tree.

"Why don't you open yours first", suggested Wanda. "This is only your second Christmas."

Vision opened his present to find a new dark green sweater. "I love it , Wanda. Thank you. Now, open your present." Wanda found a gold necklace with the letters "W" and "V" melded together. "I love you, Wanda. I knew you were special the moment I first saw you. Maybe I haven't existed very long, but being with you is the happiest I've ever been. This necklace represents the bond I share with you and how much I cherish these moments I have with you."

"I love you too, Vis. And I love this necklace", said Wanda. Vision helped Wanda try it on and was happy to see that it fit perfectly. Vision pulled back as Wanda was about to kiss him.

"Hold that thought", he said as he took her hand. "Look up." Wanda looked up to see mistletoe hanging.

"Has that been there the whole time?"

"Last year, we found ourselves under mistletoe and it was an awkward moment. This year isn't the case at all." Wanda giggled. "What?"

"I'm amazed sometimes at how cute you are", said Wanda.

"The best thing about this Christmas is that I get to spend it with you", said Vision.

"I couldn't agree more", said Wanda. "Now, Vision. We _are_ standing under mistletoe. Are you planning on leaving me hanging?" She arched her eyebrows flirtatiously. Vision immediately responded with a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I intended for this to be a oneshot, but I came up with an idea for another chapter._

Vision and Wanda were really enjoying their Christmas together. Even though the circumstances were certainly not the most ideal, they loved the moments where they could escape to an island of normalcy.

That evening, they decided to take a walk. Not many people were around as they strolled hand in hand down the snowy streets. Wanda was being quiet, which started to concern Vision.

"Wanda, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Vis. I was just thinking about Pietro. After we lost our family, he tried to make sure Christmas was special. After joining the Avengers, I found I family that made the day a happy one. I wasn't sure if that was possibly since it was the first Christmas without my brother. Then the Accords took that family away." Wanda stopped walking and looked at Vision. "I really do appreciate how you've gone above and beyond to make Christmas special for me. As sad as I am to not see Cap, Sam, Rhodey, or Natasha this year, I'm glad I have you to spend the day with." They leaned in for a tight hug.

Vision and Wanda approached a frozen park when they reached the local park.

"That looks fun to skate on", said Wanda.

Suddenly inspired, Vision floated a few inches over the water. Wanda gave him a curious look.

"Wanda Maximoff, may I have this dance? Nobody is around."

Wanda soon joined him above the water and danced with him. It was as if they were actually skating. As they danced they never took their eyes off the other. So much love was filled in them.

"I'll make you some tea", said Vision when they got back to the apartment. Wanda unzipped her ankle boots as sat on the couch. Soon, Vision joined her as she looked at the lit tree. Wanda laid her shoulder on his for the next few minutes. She thought about how there was nothing like being close to her boyfriend. Quiet moments were just as nice as those that weren't.

"I had a great day today. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure", said Vision as he stroked her hair.

Wanda got up and straddled his lap. "I have another gift for you", she whispered.

"You do?"

"Mmmhmm. Something for someone who has been good this year." Wanda slowly walked backwards towards the bedroom with a suggestive look on her face. She giggled as Vision, in a flash, came after her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Wanda", said Vision.

"Merry Christmas, Vision", replied Wanda. With lust becoming mixed with the love in their eyes, they fell onto the bed. It was a fitting way to end a great day.


End file.
